


nursery rhythms and leotards

by stringsinmelody



Series: småfolk [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, magical breastfeeding, slight abo undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsinmelody/pseuds/stringsinmelody
Summary: “Who wants somebanan?” Isak could hear Even’s voice as he came into the bedroom, a small bowl of banana purée in one hand, and a small spoon in the other.Julian stirred a bit from his spot in Isak's lap, teething toy firmly in his mouth as he blinked his wet eyelashes up at his Pappa.Today he'd woken up Isak at six in the morning, his face red and his cheeks wet from crying. Isak hasn't been able to fall asleep since, his omega too aware of his child’s discomfort to rest peacefully.





	nursery rhythms and leotards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful peeps! Inspiration arrived. The mature rating? Unexpected. Hope you enjoy. *kisses*
> 
> This is a spin-off series inspired by [Alex's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ughasifxclueless/pseuds/ughasifxclueless) lovely ABO [verse.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11266218/chapters/25191522)
> 
> A peek into my research (links galore): 
> 
> The nursery rhyme Isak sung to baby Jules.[ Bake Kake Søte](http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=2544) (Bake the Cake Sweet)
> 
> Julian's babygro wardrobe: [En](http://pin.it/wugtdkz), [To](http://pin.it/Lv6Udct), and [Tre](http://pin.it/ub129Ah).
> 
> I found a [Norwegian baby lotion](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B06XGF9L6Z/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_api_DeMVzb0CDH1BX) that you can actually buy on Amazon.
> 
> (Again, grammatical errors may be present.)

Julian was lying in the center of Isak and Even’s bed, a bath towel underneath him, small yellow rubber ducks printed into the cotton material. He was currently lying on his stomach, fresh from his bath and naked as the day he was born.

His knees and elbows were working in sync, incrementally moving him closer to the headboard, his eyes captivated by the light coming from the small device nestled between the pillows.

As he was about to place the phone inside his mouth, two large hands pushed him back down the bed by the ankles. 

“Uh, uh mister.” Isak turned Julian around, placing him back again under the towel. “Pappa is not going to appreciate his phone being covered in drool.”

Julian gurgled, stuffing his fist in his mouth, while Isak quickly put on his nappy.

“ _Bake kake søte, dyppe den i fløte._ ” Isak squirted some lotion onto his palm and rubbed his hands together, warming up the moisturizer. 

“ _Først i sukker - så i vann._ ” He gently massaged the cream onto his baby's arms.

Isak caressed Julian's sides, thumbing over his pup’s belly button, lightly tapping his tummy to the beat of the song. He lowered his head to lightly peck Julian's nose, giving him a tiny Eskimo kiss as he tickled his baby's sides, watching him giggle in delight. His omega flourished with love, seeing his baby try to stuff one of his toes into his mouth. Bringing Julian’s legs back down, Isak softly clapped his hands in front of Julian's face to get his attention. 

“ _Så kommer det en gammal mann - som vil kaka prikke med ei lita gullstikke._ ”

Julian temporarily took his fist out of his mouth, and attempted to clap like Isak, his hand-eye coordination not quite refined enough to accomplish that task.

“ _Bake kake søte, dyppe den i fløte._ ” Isak squirted more lotion onto his hands, maneuvering his way around Julian's chubby little legs, watching Julian shriek as he pretends to nibble on his toes.

“ _Først i sukker - så i smør, så blir kaka god og mør_.” 

Isak swiftly grabs Julian's sleepwear from the side of the bed, a soft baby blue fleece babygro with teddy bears stitched on the feet. “ _Og da kan alle smake på den gode kake._ ”

With Julian safe in his arms, Isak began walking to the nursery, pressing his nose to his baby’s damp curls and breathing in the smell of blossoming lilies. He walked past the main bathroom, where Camilla was enthusiastically brushing her teeth, Even beside her brushing out all the knots in her wet hair.

“G’nit Juls.” Millie gurgled through her toothbrush, white suds spilling out of the sides of her mouth.

Isak smiled, looking down at Julian, who was waving back at his Pappa and sister.

Sitting down on the rocking chair, Isak prepared to nurse Julian, already seeing the signs of sleepiness taking over his baby's face.

And that's how his pup fell asleep, gently suckling Isak's nipple, while his tiny hand was splayed out, resting on Isak's chest.

+

A loud cry could be heard through the baby monitor on Isak's bedside table. He turned around to face it. _1:00 a.m._ The alarm clock blared in bright blue numbering. 

Isak made his way down the hall, his eyes squinting to find Julian's room, even through the darkness. 

+

Crying. 

Isak was about to get up when he felt Even’s arms envelop him, his nose brushing along Isak's neck. “Go to sleep baby, I've got Jules.”

Before closing his eyes again, he could blurrily see the alarm clock. _4:00 a.m._

+

Throughout the course of two days, Julian had been through all stages of crankiness, his cheeks had puffed up a bit, and he was soaking through all of his bibs.

“Who wants some _banan?_ ” Isak could hear Even’s voice as he came into the bedroom, a small bowl of banana purée in one hand, and a small spoon in the other.

Julian stirred a bit from his spot in Isak's lap, teething toy firmly in his mouth as he blinked his wet eyelashes up at his Pappa.

Today he'd woken up Isak at six in the morning, his face red and his cheeks wet from crying. Isak hasn't been able to fall asleep since, his omega too aware of his child’s discomfort to rest peacefully.

“I've been trying to nurse him and he hasn't been wanting to latch on.” Isak rocked Julian in his arms, as his pup gave a tiny sigh, his body exhausted from spending the last hour crying his little heart out. “He hasn't eaten all morning. I think his gums are too sore.”

Even sat on the bed beside his mate and gently pushed Julian's bottom lip down, examining his gums. They indeed looked a bit swollen. 

They both worked as a team trying to make Julian eat a bit of the food Even made him, doing silly voices and airplane games. 

He managed to eat half the bowl before he whined in protest, pushing the spoon away from his mouth and snuggling back into Isak's chest. 

Isak smoothed Julian's curls out of his face and thumbed his warm flushed cheeks, looking at his tired little eyes. Isak was in slight disarray, wanting to take his baby’s pain away. “My poor baby.” 

+

Even returns on his lunch break, quickly dropping off some teething medicine and food from one of Isak's favorite cafes. 

Isak’s omega flushes from the thoughtful attention of his mate, loves when Even takes care of him in such a considering way, knowing how much Even prides himself in being a strong support system for their family. 

Isak ends up kissing Even breathless against the front door in gratitude, before he has to leave again for work.

+

By the third day, Isak was tired of being holed up at home, so he decided to go run some errands. A quick sweep around the house made him see that they were running low on a couple of household items, including: laundry detergent, milk, body wash, eggs, and a couple of other things.

He quickly dressed up Julian, opting to put a cozy coat over his onesie and some nice warm boots, seeing as it was getting a bit more chilly outside.

Isak zipped up his navy coat and snuggled Julian into the baby carrier, heading out the door.

+

Later in the afternoon, Isak was planning to head back into town to pick up Millie from the dance studio. He was glad when Even came home early, leaving him with Julian napping in his crib.

The sun was still out, maybe an hour away from setting. Today had been particularly rainy, small puddles of water collection in every small crack and crevice on the ground. The trees looked extra green from being poured down on in the early hours of the morning.

Isak is brought out of his reverie when he sees the front door of the dance studio open, a group of teenage girls spilling out, loud voices and laughter being carried out through the air. Their pointe shoes bounce against their gym bags, as they walk down the street, one of the girls excitedly showing the other something on her phone.

He carefully makes his way inside, waving hello to one of the instructors, Mrs. Halvorsen. She was a petite lady, an omega, with long auburn hair and fair skin. She was an instructor specializing in more contemporary ballet, and has commented to both Isak and Even about wanting to have Millie in her classes in the future. Isak quickly passes by her as he makes his way down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

Now on the second floor, Isak can start to pick up the faint sound of music.

When Isak first sees her, Millie's back is to him. She's wearing a lavender leotard, her white tutu shifting every time she bends her knees. Her brows are furrowing in concentration, her breaths in sync to _Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky’s_ ‘Waltz of the Snowflakes’.

She's in a group of about eight girls, all wearing leotards and tutus in soft shades of blue, pink, and purple. They're all wearing soft ballet shoes, not quite old enough for proper pointe shoes, their hair all slicked back into tight little buns.

Isak remembered the day Millie came running into the house, holding a pamphlet in her hand, pointing at pictures of ballerinas printed inside. Isak had given Even a pointed look, knowing Millie was already enlisted in a football training program for the summer. But when Millie came back from her first practice, enthusiastically retelling everything she'd learned, Isak knew he couldn't deny her that happiness.

“Now, girls you are going to move into third position, breath, and then _plié.”_ The instructor was demonstrating the movements, giving the girls words of encouragement along the way.

When practice is over, Millie quickly hugs her friends and says goodbye to her dancemates before she makes her way to her father.

“ _Hei_ , darling. Did you have fun?” Isak bends down and hugs his daughter, her sweet citrus scent filling his nostrils.

“Yes! We learned how to _pirouette_ today.” Millie's cheeks were a little flushed from practice, flyaway baby hairs sticking out all over her face.

“That's wonderful baby.” Isak quickly zipped up her coat and began walking out of the studio, Millie skipping along the way, still full of energy.

Walking down the street, Isak could feel the day getting colder. Millie’s face was a touch more ruddy from the wind, her bun doing her no favors to protect her face from the cool air.

“Is Julian sick?” She held his hand tighter, looking up at him expectantly. “He was crying this morning before I left for school.”

“A little bit but he’s ok sweetheart. His teeth are just coming in so he's in a little bit of pain right now.” 

“Oh, no.” Millie's face scrunched up in sympathy, her forehead creasing in concern for her baby brother’s wellbeing. “It's no fun being sick.”

Isak kissed Millie’s hand, giving her an agreeing nod.

They continued walking a couple more blocks, the sun beginning to set behind them, casting everything in a warm orange-yellow glow.

+

When they got home Isak could hear that the tv was on in the living room.

_when somebody loved me everything was beautiful_

Even was sitting on the living room couch, Julian sitting in his lap, nibbling on Even’s thumb. He was entranced by the movie playing on the screen, his light eyes shining with wonder, not caring that he was drooling all over his Pappa’s hand.

_every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

“Toy Story?” Isak walked into the living room, Millie behind him, as he took in the scattered teething toys in the coffee table in front of the couch, a single binkie lying besides Even’s thigh. 

“He was getting fussy waiting for you to get home.” Millie moved a couple of toys and a small blanket out of the way, sitting down sides Even, still in her ballerina outfit. “Apparently Pappa’s cuddles aren't as good as Dada’s.”

Isak cooed, and stepped closer to sit down on the couch as well. “How’s he feeling?” 

“He had a little cry when he woke up from his nap, but he's getting there. His gums are still swollen though, but look,” Even tipped Julian's head up and pushed his bottom lip down, “that right there is a tooth,” he pointed to a small spot on Julian's gums where you could see a white little spot emerging.

Millie got a little closer, examining her brother’s mouth. “Jules, you're such a big boy!”

Everyone laughed, Julian letting out his first giggle of the day.

+

Isak was walking out of the shower that night with a towel around his waist, his damp curls sticking to his face.

While he was laying out his night clothes, Even walked up behind him and encircled his arms around Isak's waist. 

“How was your day with Julian?” He could feel Even’s breath on the nape of his neck, his scent mingling in the atmosphere, sal water and sand filling Isak's lungs.

He lowered his arms and placed his hands on top of Even’s, which had not moved from their place around his waist. “Ok. We cuddled a bit, went out to the grocery store. God, can all his teeth grow out overnight? I hate seeing him in pain.”

Isak could feel Even nodding his head, his alpha sympathising with him, but there was also an undercurrent of curiosity, a slight concern for his mate.

“Are _you_ ok?” Even flexed his fingers, moving his hands down, pressing them to Isak's hips, the movement shifting Isak's towel lower on his body.

Isak knew what Even was referring to, probably smell it on him this morning.

For a couple of days Isak had felt more alert, his jeans and bottoms fitting a bit more snug around his hips and thighs. He knew his heat was coming, but had been too preoccupied to really pay attention. 

Now, with Even so close, his scent engulfing Isak, he can't help but not notice. The slight fullness of his lower body. The flush he couldn't see but still felt on his cheeks and chest, his omega beginning to feel more needy.

Even was scenting him, his nose pressed to Isak's mating mark while his fingers were toying with Isak's towel. “I've called my mom, she's picking up Millie and Jules first thing in the morning.”

Suddenly the towel was on the floor, and Isak was naked and exposed while Even was still fully clothed.

Isak's breathing accelerated as Even moved his right hand lower on Isak's body, past his navel, and gently cupped him, his palm resting slightly above Isak's omega dick. With feather light touches, he began touching Isak, his pointer and ring finger massaging up and down Isak's folds.

Isak moved his head to the side, giving Even more access to his neck. He could feel the room becoming warmer, despite his nakedness. The fabric of Even’s pajama bottoms feeling abnormally rough as they grazed the backs of Isak's thighs.

Even stopped moving his fingers and gently tapped his middle finger between the folds, feeling the dampness gathered within. “Is your omega cunt wet for me baby?”

Isak whined, his omega frustrated, feeling Even all around him but wanting him closer, so much closer. Isak let his omega take over, feeling himself becoming more pliant.

It had been a week since the last time they fucked, late at night after the kids had gone to sleep. Isak had ended up on his back, his knees pressed to his front, with Even’s come painted on his chest, not looking out of place with the milk stains scattered across Isak's nipples.

Even slowly began pushing a finger inside, softly being enveloped with Isak's warmth. Isak rocks back on Even’s hand and clenches around his finger when —

Julian's cries quickly filled the entire room, the volume of the baby monitor having been left at the highest setting.

_Ugh._

**Author's Note:**

> I was really struggling with the ABO elements while writing this, and I still feel some parts read a bit awkward. Ugh.
> 
> I'm kind of running low on ideas for this series. I've been thinking about a play date between Jules and Magnus&Sonja's baby? Thoughts?
> 
> The smut? Was it random? Yes. Was it decent? I don't know. I've read a lifetime worth of smutty fics, but writing them? That's one tough cookie. (If you're confused about Isak's anatomy, you should definitely read the notes at the beginning of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11266218/chapters/26143809) chapter.)


End file.
